


My Pink Magic

by runback2renjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dream's comeback will end us, jeno just cares too much for his roommate, stream fireflies on spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runback2renjun/pseuds/runback2renjun
Summary: Jeno is getting annoyed at his roommate every time he asks him where his things are even if it's just an arm's reach. He decided to contact his brother.





	My Pink Magic

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jaehyun wearing glasses at the airport and yesung's pink magic mv

"Jeno have you seen my binder?"

"Hyung you put all your pens and books in your desk, maybe it's there." Jeno sighed, he knows that Jaehyun's binder is in his desk. If he could just look towards his side, he would have seen it and not ask the younger.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his older roommate with all his heart. But Jaehyun would ask for his things even if it's within his arm’s length and it gets to his nerves that he constantly asks him. Though he knows he can't snap at the older, he cares too much to do that.

"Ah thank you! I'll head out now!" he hears Jaehyun say as he shoves his binder in his bag, obviously late because he couldn't find his phone earlier to turn off his alarm. Turns out it was beside his feet for some reason.

"Be safe!" Jeno yells back then hears the door slam.

Sighing, he picks up his phone and texts someone who might help them both.

> to: **my beloved hyungie**  
>  hyung, may i have an appointment today?
> 
> to: **my beloved hyungie**  
>  well the appointment is not for me

Sending it reluctantly, he could only hope his roommate immediately comes home after class.

"Where are you taking me, kid?" Jaehyun was about to take his fourth step in their shared apartment when the younger dragged him outside and seemingly won't let go soon.

"Don't you think it's about to go to the optician's clinic?"

Baffled, he asks "May I ask why you think so?"

"Because," the younger then stops and looks for a taxi that could head towards their way, "no offense hyung but I think your eyesight is getting shit."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Judging from an outsider's perspective, it's concerning. Still, a check-up won't hurt right?"

"But-" Jaehyun was cut off by a taxi stopping in front of them.

"I'll pay for it, I'll also treat you food in the night market later."

Jaehyun ponders shortly about where Jeno got the confidence to pay for anything since the younger usually asks him to treat him food prior to complaining on how he can't believe he's actually living the "broke college student" life. Regardless, he answers, "Fine."

Upon entering, Jaehyun sees a "Pink Magic Eye Clinic" painted in purple above a clock in the wall of the reception counter.

"Good afternoon! an appointment for Jung Jaehyun?"

"Ah yes, you can head inside now."

Jaehyun further observes, all walls in the clinic are painted coral with a blue line painted horizontally in the middle, the end seemingly heading towards the optician's room with a familiar painting of an eye hanged on the door.

Jeno enters first, greeting an obnoxious hello before letting himself enter.

The optician approaches them and pats Jeno's head.

Jaehyun couldn't help but stare at the attractive man in front of them.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your next check up on January?" Jaehyun then concludes Jeno has been getting appointments with this optician since god knows when considering the optician knows when his next appointment is supposed to be and gave him a pat in the head.

His head suddenly feels lonely.

"Haven't you seen my text?" Jeno asks while spotting a seat for him to sit on.

"Sorry, I don't think so. A lot came in today and Ten has been spamming me with gossips in his office. Anyway, why are you here with a friend?" Doyoung finishes as he acknowledges Jaehyun's presence in the room.

"Yeah about that, I was wondering if you can check up on my roommate?"

_God help me._

"Oh! Hello my name is Dongyoung, or Doyoung, whatever. I'm Jeno's brother."

Jeno gave him a stare, _he doesn't let anyone call him Doyoung upon first meeting unless-_

"I'm Jaehyun." he says with his signature smile. As they shook hands, Jaehyun swears the warmth of the other's hands reached his cheeks.

"Okay have a seat here." Doyoung then leads him in an optometry chair, Jeno sitting down somewhere in the side.

"What seems to be the problem with your vision, Jaehyun?"

"I honestly don't know."

The way Doyoung quickly tilted his head sideward with eyebrows scrunched makes him want to take back his answer.

"Jeno?"

"His eyesight is getting blurry, he just won't admit it." the younger nonchalantly answers.

The optician didn't answer back, making his heart beat faster either from nervousness or how close the other is to him.

"You have an astigmatism." Doyoung says, two tests later. Jeno gives him an "I told you so" look which he found annoying.

"To correct it, you should wear glasses or contacts with the correct grade lenses." Doyoung adds.

"Oh okay. Can I avail one here?" Jaehyun asks as he remembers there's a shelf full of eyeglasses behind where he's sat at.

"Yes but unfortunately, it will take two weeks before you pick it up due to the amount of patients who availed before you."

Jeno loudly groaned, "I'm gonna suffer for two more weeks."

He then stood up from where he was seated and asked his brother, "Do you want to come with us in the night market?"

"Yeah sure. I'll ask Seulgi to close for me."

While waiting for him outside, Jaehyun said, "You didn't tell me your brother works here."

"You didn't ask."

"Let's go?" they heard Doyoung who just got out without his uniform.

_Whoever great being is out there, please help me be in my best state as I spend the night with a cute boy and Jeno._

Two weeks later, Jaehyun entered the clinic to get his glasses. What he didn't expect though is the receptionist asking him to go to the optician's clinic to claim it there. He was pretty sure Jeno said he can claim it at the receptionist.

Knocking before entering the room, he sees Doyoung standing up then greeted him.

Doyoung gave him his glasses with a shaking hand that Jaehyun didn't miss, Doyoung is not looking at his direction either.

"Thank you. Is everything okay?"

"Wha-what? Yeah I'm okay," Doyoung answers nervously, "just thinking about some things." he adds while unconsciously pouting which makes Jaehyun want to do nothing but pinch the other's cheeks and kiss the pout away.

_Did I actually think about that?_

"Is there anything I can do to help? The receptionist told me to get my glasses here when Jeno told me I could claim it there, so I thought you have some sort of concern with me."

"It's just..." Doyoung trails off, mumbling.

"I'm sorry what? I think I need to get my ears checked as well." Jaehyun attempted to lighten up on whatever Doyoung is worrying about.

"I said I think you're cute and I want to ask you out tonight." Doyoung finally stares at him and, _oh_.

Jaehyun just stared at him.

He puts on his glasses. Looking around, everything is clearer. He then looks at Doyoung.

_What a sight._

Smiling, he answers, "Yeah, I'll wait for you outside."

He makes a mental note to text Jeno he might come back later than usual.

"Ready to go?" Doyoung says, suddenly beside him at outside the clinic.

"Yeah, where are we going though?"

"Well I'm hungry, any suggestions?"

Jaehyun hesitates before asking, "Can we get some pad thai?"

"Thai food, I like it." Doyoung answers enthusiastically which elicits a chuckle from both of them.

Along the way as they continued to chat about their lives and favorite things, Jaehyun remembers something.

"By the way, may I ask where you got that eye painting on your door?"

"Oh that, Jeno painted it."

"So that's why the style seemed familiar."

Doyoung hummed before replying, "It was Jeno's first painting after he got in the university. He got insecure about it first because he wasn't satisfied with the grade he received from it. So I told him that I'm going to put it by my door, and I'll give it back to him when it gets 50 compliments."

He smiled about the thought of his younger brother growing up before continuing, "I'm still working on how to boost his confidence with my words. Though, now on his second year, he seems fine."

"So how many compliments did it get?"

"With my eighth month working, yours is the sixty-seventh."

Jaehyun gasped small at this. His younger, art major roommate should acknowledge his potential.

"I honestly don't think I would give it back to him at this point. A lot of people love it and it complements the colors of the walls." Jaehyun agreed as they walk further.

"Well enough about my brother, I can see my favorite Thai restaurant at the end of the street. Shall we go there?" he then sees Doyoung extend his hand towards him.

He nods with a smile and takes Doyoung's hand, feeling the warmth of the other's hand reached to his cheeks again.

He can get used to it.

Jaehyun came home with Jeno doing something in their small living room. 

"How was your date?"

The statement made Jaehyun accidentally trip on his feet. Giving the younger a confused look, Jeno added, "Hyung's instagram story is him eating with you in front of him.”

"Oh."

A pregnant pause.

"How was he?"

"Well," Jaehyun started as he heads to his room, "I liked him since we first came in his clinic."

This made Jeno pause, "The feeling is mutual with him, then." he answers back then hears Jeno continuing his quick typing.

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon is jaehyun is on his last year of college and doyoung is a fresh graduate!! 
> 
> the ending is so rushed im sorry ;-;


End file.
